Positive
by Setalina Muro
Summary: It was the kind of thing that shouldn’t have happened. A mistake he made once. But it is one thing that both Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba will never forget. And that’s what happens when you find Serenity, Charity, and Hope. COMPLETE!
1. The News

**Positive**

Written By:

Setalina Muro

**Summary: **It was the kind of thing that shouldn't have happened. A mistake he made once. But it is one thing that both Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba will never forget. And that's what happens when you find Serenity, Charity, and Hope.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

**A/N:** Well, this was removed due to the banning of songfiction andI wanted to give it another try, so I'm reposting it. A special thanks to the people who reviewed to it the first time around. I might try to write some verses togo inplace of the songs i had used. Anyway, i hope you enjoy.

* * *

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible…but it had happened…Now what was she supposed to do?

Serenity Wheeler fell to her knees, her chest heaving, loud heart-filled sobs rose from her throat.

There was a soft knock on the door. The knob turned and the door opened a crack. "Serenity?" a deep masculine voice floated through it. She didn't answer, but continued to weep, her head in her hands.

The door swung open and Seto Kaiba looked down at the sobbing auburn girl in his bathroom.

It had begun as a small attraction. She had met him almost a year ago, at a Duel Monsters tournament. She had still been in her bandages, just after her eye surgery, listening to her brother duel, but_he_ attracted her immediately, even when she hadn't seen his face. His deep voice boomed angrily over her, shilling her to the bone and sending a pleasant tingle down her spine.

The she removed her bandages and had seen him for the first time. Serenity was awed by his looks: tall, standing about 6'2", very well built; he had long legs, muscular arms, and a lean upper body with muscles rippling beneath his black shirt. His pants and shoes were black as well, but he also wore a long white trench coat. His face was handsome, he had pointed features: high check bones, a pale complexion, and sensual lips. His hair was dark and swept into his face, but what really caught her were his eyes. Deep pools of cobalt blue filled with cold, cold resentment and anger.

She saw him now and then when she began attending Domino High, but she never spoke to him, having heeded her brother's words about him.

Seto Kaiba was cold, cruel, heartless, and the hottest, richest, and smartest guy at Domino High. Well, he was also Serenity's brother's greatest enemy. Joey Wheeler hated Seto Kaiba with an unrivaled passion; and the feeling was mutual. So, several weeks after she had come to Domino, she found herself caught between loyalty to her brother and a strange, unasked for admiration for Seto Kaiba.

Then, by some twist of fate, Kaiba began to find a strange use for Serenity. It started out being a way to make Joey mad without saying a word. A look here and there; a wink every now and then. But, making a long, long story short, it happened. Serenity began to warm the cold heart that belonged to Seto Kaiba, and he slowly began to fall. After awhile the wheels were set in complete motion and they were made partners for a school project.

Serenity never did quite remember what _exactly_ happened that night. She had gone over to the Kaiba mansion to study, but she woke up the next morning wrapped in Seto's strong arms, their clothes strewn about the room.

And now, three weeks later, she sat sobbing on his bathroom floor. Seto stood in the doorway. His blue eyes widened as he saw her on the floor. He understood then. He swallowed unevenly and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Serenity?" he said softly, questioningly, stepping toward her.

She looked up, her hazel-green eyes full of fear. Tears ran down her face. Seto fell to his knees next to her and she collapsed into his arms, once again sobbing hysterically. He pulled her close and looked over her shoulder to the strip on the floor. A pink cross was in the box.

Seto pulled her away. He looked at her tear-stained face. "Serenity," he said softly. 'God, even like that she's beautiful.' He thought to himself, looking deeply into her eyes. "Serenity, don't cry. We can take care of it. It's up to you. If… if you don't want to keep it…"

"No!" Serenity exclaimed, speaking for the first time through her sobs. "I-I won't do that, Seto! We made it…w-we have to take care of it!" She paused, looking desperately at Seto. Then she gave a strangled laugh. "I'm more worried about who's gonna tell Joey…"

* * *

**A/N:**This story will have four parts. They get longer as they go on. **Please R&R.**


	2. The Wheeler Residence

**Positive**

Written By:

Setalina Muro

**Summary: **It was the kind of thing that shouldn't have happened. A mistake he made once. But it is one thing that both Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba will never forget. And that's what happens when you find Serenity, Charity, and Hope.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

**A/N:** Hey there I'm back with the second part! Hope you enjoy this one. The delay in an update (because most of you know this was up before and completed) was I couldn't use the songs I had in it before and I wasn't going to entirely cut the part, so I wrote my own song. I actually composed the chorus. It was fun. The new piece that Seto sings came to me last night and I'm rather proud of it.

And thanks for all the reviews! It's more than I've gotten for a chapter of any story! Thanks so much to everyone (especially Redrae , the owner of the C2 _'Positive', 'Constrained',_ and _'The Entire End of Me'_ was added to. Thanks a ton!)

**To the Reviewers:**

Danny'sGhostGirl Thanks for the review! Glad you liked!

Essenity Thanks for the review. Okay, I have a question now. You read _'The Entire End of Me'_ and left a review, but I don't know what you were laughing at. Care to enlighten me?

Sayiangirl Yeah, I did, but as I mentioned in my A/N that I decided to repost it.

Princess Yunariana I had to take it down when they banned songfics. But it's back now!

SerenityMeoweth You bet he is! Lol thanks for the review!

Stormrose Dewleaf Thanks Storm. (hands a hammer) care to smash her CDs?

Setine lol. Thanks for the review! Yeah, ti will be bad!

darkblinds Yes, a child! Bwhaha!

Leader of the Pack lol. Thanks for the review. I don't usually write funny stuff, but I think I caught a little bit in this.

SierraMisha Sure thing! Thanks for the review!

Moonjava I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

Violet Satsuki Kima (anon) Feeling, JD? (ha! I do know who you are!) What feeling, eh? Lol. Good to hear from you! I miss you too! Yes, you're my dueling buddy! Well, I dind't say you sucked! I'm sorry If you took it that way! I went and got onto FPN but I didn't get a chance to find anything! Email me sometime! I'll answer!

Komo Pineconeseed Scary? Lol. Yeah, I guess it would be. Poor Ren. Thanks for the Review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Wheeler Residence

* * *

**

**One week later…

* * *

**

Serenity groaned and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Bile rose in her throat and she leapt quickly from her bed and ran to her adjacent bathroom, her hand over her mouth. She reemerged several minutes later, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Joey watched her as she stumbled into the kitchen. Boy, she had been acting strange for what…four weeks, now? "Hey, sis," he said. She looked up at him. He was shocked to see how tired his sister was. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her orbs themselves seemed a bit dull and over worked. She looked away, almost dreamily toward the window. "You okay?" He failed to keep the worry from his tone.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Joey," she answered, turning her gaze back to her brother. She looked at the clock. It read six A.M. She had about and hour to get ready before they left for school.

"Hungry?" Asked Joey, moving toward the fridge. Serenity remembered the last breakfast he had made. The very thought made her already fragile stomach churn uncomfortably and she grimaced. Joey laughed as she pushed him away from the fridge. He moved to pick her up as he had when they were children and she screamed suddenly as his hands wound around her waist. She pulled away from his grasp and clutched her stomach protectively.

Joey was genuinely shocked by her reaction to their old game. "Yo, sis," he said, his eyes rather wide. Serenity looked on the verge of tears. "Seren? Serenity! Hey, come on! Tell 'ole Joey what's up."

She shook her head. He'd never understand what was happening to her. What had happened to her. What was she supposed to tell him? "Hey Joey, about three months ago I started to hook up with Seto Kaiba. Yeah, the one you hate. And about a month ago, I slept with him. Oh yeah, I'm pregnant, too."

The idea of telling that to Joey was quite laughable. Serenity knew it would be a very cold day in hell when Joey would take the fact that his sister had willingly slept with his worst enemy and was carrying his child in a good way. Joey would probably be in a straight jacket by the end of the week, especially by tomorrow when she and Seto had agreed to tell him. "You…you just scared me, that's all. I wasn't quite awake yet." Joey didn't look convinced, though.

"If ya so, sis," he said, eyeing her doubtfully. He frowned slightly as she smiled and retreated to her room. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and sighed. He had a bad feelin' all right. A real bad feelin'…

Serenity flopped down on her bed. She put her hand to her head. What the hell was wrong with her! She really had let her fling with Seto stand between her and her brother. How long had it been since she had really talked to Joey?

She felt a tear slide down her face. She'd be lucky if she could make it through the day without bursting into tears and crying out all her anxieties to Joey, or Seto, or some innocent bystander that just happened to be walking by. _'I have to tell him tonight,'_ she decided.

She shivered, unable to imagine how terrible his reaction would be, but she knew it would be anything but good. And she knew she needed Seto to be there with her.

She understood what a heartless bastard he could be. It was part of his charm. But behind closed doors, when no one really saw him, he was gentle and passionate, firm and protecting, and more venerable and human than anyone Serenity had ever encountered. He just refused to show weakness on the outside. She smiled softly as she remembered when he had sang to her, almost unwillingly, a song he had written…

* * *

_"I can't believe I'm going to do this…" he murmured, sitting down behind the black and white keys.  
Serenity only smiled as he struck the first chord on the baby grand piano. With smooth, deft movements, his fingers slid over the keys while the chimes inside brought the soft ringing sound to her ears. Slowly, another sound joined it. A voice. _

"_In the middle of the night  
I found my heart,  
shining bright.  
Willing me to do anything  
to have your light  
and be with you.  
There was nothing in this world  
I wouldn't do for you_

'_Cause you pulled me from my shell  
showed me how to be complete  
it was like a warning bell  
saying 'just admit defeat'.  
And you showed my how to love  
and I thank the stars above,  
that it was then and there  
You stole my heart…"_

_The sound had slowly died and he had looked at her, his eyes a warm shade of blue, like water after a storm. "All because of you, Serenity," he had said standing and moving to her, pulling her close, and kissing her softly. "I…" he paused. "I love you." He had run a hand through her hair as the other encircled her waist, pulling her closer. She couldn't resist his sweet kisses as they burned down her neck… _**(Au1)

* * *

**

Serenity pushed the pleasant memory aside. It was the most beautiful moment of her life. Bu tit was also the reason she was here now, in this horrible situation in which she was completely lost. The strangest thing was that she hadn't even told anyone. Not even Tèa and Mai, who were her best friends in the world. The tears, having paused as she though of Seto, began to flow again. Serenity was wracked with guilt. And Yugi, who was always so nice to her, and Tristan…she dint' date think of his reaction. She cared for Tristan like a brother but…he thought of her otherwise and she knew it. **(Au2)**

She stood up and brushed away her tears on the back of her hand. She would have dearly loved to crawl in bed and just wait for Joey to come home from school, but she couldn't and she knew it.

When she was fully dressed and had brushed her hair, she reentered the kitchen. Joey was sitting at the counter resting his chin on his hands, looking lost in thought. He looked up when she walked in, his brown eyes clouded with confusion. **(Au3)**

"Hey Joey," she said happily, dangling a set of car keys in front of him. "Guess what?"

He groaned and smiled. "Is it yer turn to try and kill us already?" he asked. She opened her mouth in protest.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed in a hurt turn. "I have my license thank you very much. Which, may I remind you, that at this time last year, you did not." She smirked.

"You'll be seventeen in two weeks, 'Ren," he said. "What do ya want for yer birthday?" **(Au 4)**

Her eyes widened. "Really? My God, how time flies." She had been so preoccupied, that she had forgotten all about her own birthday, November 20th and today was the 6th. "I really haven't thought about it, Joey." **(Au5)**

"Oh?" He checked his watch. "Well, anyway, we betta get goin'." They quickly gathered up their things and left.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, that's the end of this segment. I was having trouble deciding where to end this but I think that was a good spot. She tells him in two chapters! Won't that be fun? Yeah, so I hoped ya'll liked it. **Please R&R.** I'll update soon! 

**Au 1:** My song (yippee) that I finally got around to writing.

**Au 2: **Duke doesn't exist, okay? GRrR…hate him…sorry

**Au 3:** Okay, mean comment. So hard for him to get lost, eh?

**Au 4:** Okay, so driving age in Japan is 21, but this is Americanized so, yeah. It's sixteen again.

**Au 5:** Thanks to Princess Yunariana for filling me in when Serenity's birthday is.


	3. The Memories

**Positive**

**Written By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary: **It was the kind of thing that shouldn't have happened. A mistake he made once. But it is one thing that both Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba will never forget. And that's what happens when you find Serenity, Charity, and Hope.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

**A/N:** Okay, so after my lovely hiatus I decided to post this. Why was I on hiatus, you ask? Well, my mind was breaking down. But I'm better now and I took a couple of days to read some good books and not write on anything.

Just an oddball little comment. I made a giant update on my profile. Stange little tidbits about me and any updates that need to happen. Yeah. I update it about every other day (or everytime i update a story) so feel free to check that out!

**To the Reviewers: **

darkblinds Sorry. You ran into a pro-life authoress. And I love SetoxSerenity so…Sorry! Lol.

Sayiangirl Yes! Power to us! Annoying creep. And going back through this, she doesn't mention Duke and I didn't want people to ask. Lol.

Essenity lol. That works. Thanks for enlightening me! Well, in Nevada at least (for now) permit is 15 ½ and license is 16. I don't think I don't think I believed in 'mean Seto' when I wrote this. I hope you didn't fail your test.

Danny'sGhostGirl You people are too fun to torture. Next chapter _Memories_.

Komo Pineconeseed  
After two minutes I was finally able to figure out that your name is 'Pine','Cone' and 'Seed' put together and not something Japanese. -.-' ooops Thanks for the review!

Stormrose Dewleaf (Gasp) were you cheating on Yugi, Storm? Shame on you! Lol. j/k. for some reason what Aurora was singing reminded me of the Charlie Daniel's Band. 'The boy said 'my name's Johnny, and it might be a sin but I'll take your bet. You're gonna regret 'cause I'm the best there's ever been!'

Princess Yunariana thanks for the date. I went ahead and put it in, but I was looking and I

Think that's Mai's birthday. Well, anyway.

SerenityMeowth lol. Two chapters to go!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**The School Yard

* * *

**

**Later that day…

* * *

**

Well, to say the least, she survived. She sat on a bench in the empty schoolyard and sighed heavily.

"It has to be today…tonight," she insisted to the silent figure next to her. "I…I just can't stand lying to him anymore."

"You're not lying if he doesn't suspect anything," the deep voice answered her. "But if that's what you want…"

"It is."

Seto Kaiba smiled and ran his hand down the side of her face. "Okay then." He leaned closer to her. "We'll tell him tonight." He softly brushed his lips against hers. Then he pulled away and stood, long before Serenity was ready to let go, and led the way to his awaiting limo.

The ride to the Wheeler's residence was a silent one, both occupants preoccupied by their own thoughts. Serenity was scared of what was going to happen. What was Joey going to say? More importantly, whom was he going to kill first? She almost laughed at the thought.

Seto's thoughts, on the other hand, roamed to the night they had had their first date. It had a rather solemn occasion. He didn't even know why he had agreed to go anywhere with a Wheeler to begin with...

_They sat at the table. Seto wishing desperately that he had his computer, or cell phone, or something. He was bored out of his mind with this girl and her shy ways. She could do nothing but stare at him and blush at his every move. This hadn't even been where they were supposed to go. The restaurant he had planned on (ok so Mokuba had set the whole thing up, but still!) had lost the reservation, so they were at this dump. What was he supposed to do? This was worse then staring at a blank wall! Not to mention trying to make conversation with it! _

_It had been almost an hour without anyone saying anything. The silence was starting to work on Seto's final nerve. Although the good part was he had finally decided why he had come here in the first place. It was because she was Wheeler's sister. And what better way to bother the Mutt then to go out with his little sister? He would pretend Ishizu had had no say in the matter. _

_At any rate, something had to snap sooner or later. And it was Seto. He stood up and Serenity almost thought that he was going to leave. Instead, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up to his face. She looked somewhat scared. Her hazel eyes stared up at him with an 'Oh my God what are you going to do to me?' look. Then he kissed her. She was too shocked to fight it. _

"_You're too quiet," he said when they parted for breath. Then he turned to the door. _

_Serenity stood shocked for a minute. Then she went after him. "Wait! Kaiba, wait a second!"_

_He paused and chuckled as he turned to her. "You can call me Seto," he said with a humor filled tone. _

_She blushed yet again. "I'm sorry…"_

"_For?"_

"_I guess I wasn't a very good date…" she sounded very regretful._

_He laughed. Not manically, not evilly, but a true laugh. "Give me your phone number, Serenity," he said pulling out his own number. She blushed. _

"_Ok," she sounded rather perplexed as they exchanged numbers. He gave her a dashing smile and she felt her heart melt and her knees go weak. Then he gave her another small kiss, this time on the cheek._

"_I'll call you." And with that he turned away, his silver trench coat flapping behind him.

* * *

_

He had always thought it cliché and the second date had been just as interesting...

* * *

_He had invited her to his house. Mokuba had once again set up everything but insisted that Seto cook the food. What a mess that had turned out to be. Mokuba had pushed his luck far enough to incorporate a 'Kiss the Cook' apron. Seto was furious and attempted to burn the apron before Serenity got there. She had to call the fire department._

_After they had extinguished the fire, they pulled the remains of the apron from the pile and gave them to Serenity to trash. Seto had sworn that he had seen her sneak it into her bag. Then she insisted on cooking and Mokuba, once again, appeared with another apron. Neither of them had noticed what he had written on it. 'I got a date with Seto Kaiba and, damn! is he a good kisser. Hey Seto, prove me right again!' _

_As it turned out Serenity was a good cook. She obviously had gotten everything her brother hadn't. _'Including,' _Seto had added to himself._ 'The intelligence of the family.'

_They ate in the dinning room, making idle conversation about how stupid the teachers at school were. Serenity had forgotten to remove the apron. Seto looked up at her and smiled, then his eyes widened and a smirk crossed his face. _

_He stood up again, and Serenity got a rather perplexed look on her face. "Seto?" she asked. "What are you-" he cut her off as he once again lifted her from her chair and kissed her. Then he broke away and laughed as she asked what that had been for. He pulled the apron over her head and showed it to her._

_They spent the rest of the evening hunting down Mokuba, who had ironically gone to a friend's house right after the dinner had begun. Seto had actually had a nice time. He then drove Serenity home. _

"_Can I see you again?" he asked._

"_When ever you feel like it, just call," she had replied rather dreamily. "I had a really nice time."_

_Seto smiled, a true one reaching to his eyes. "Me, too..."

* * *

_

He had seen her a lot since then, too. He smiled to himself as they pulled up in front of the Wheeler's residence. There wasn't anywhere for them to park, however, due to a purple mustang, a Harley Davidson, and a red Ford pickup parked out front. Serenity recognized all the vehicles. So, the whole group was here. What a treat.

Serenity walked up the steps to their average sized apartment. Then she turned quickly and stared into Seto's eyes. "Seto," she gasped, tearing up. "I…I'm scared."

"Don't be, Seren. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "It'll be fine. I promise."

She gulped, and finding new strength in his words, she nodded and continued up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N**: Ok sorry but I thought it was best to end it there. Hope you liked this chapter. **Please R&R.**


	4. The Wheeler Residence Again

**Positive **

By:

Setalina Muro

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N:** Hey! I'm back. Okay, so why am I updating this again, you ask? Well, because I really don't feel like writing on anything and I can't think of ideas and all I have to do is edit this to put it back up. Hee hee.

**To the Reviewers:**

SerenityMeowth Lol. Thanks. I always thought it was cheesy! Thanks for the review!

Stormrose Dewleaf Oh god…Note to self, don't mention anymore good country bands around Stormrose… Hey, question. What do you think of that new one, Hot Apple Pie? They sound a little too much like Big and Rich to me, and their stuff is too 'pop' for my 'country'. Lol. But that's just me. None of my friends listen to country, so I can't ask them. What do you think?

Komo Pineconeseed (wide eyes) Oh! Funness. Lol. Well, you had to come up with a name somehow! I almost thought it might be because of the nuts you can get from them. They're pretty good. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Sayiangirl Yes! Finally someone who shares my views!

Danny'sGhostGirl Yeppers. I'm a cruel person. Let's see how they take it…

Setine Did we get over our block yet, Setine? Eh? Well, thanks for the review!

svakee2000 Yeah, I've posted it before. But I had to take it down because songfics got banned and this had two songs that I didn't own in it. But don't tell them what happened! Lol. Thanks for reviewing again!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Wheeler Residence…Again

* * *

**

**That Evening

* * *

**

Joey looked at the people surrounding him. He had called a meeting here to discuss his sister. Something was wrong with Serenity andhe was going to find out what.

"We gotta wait fer Serenity," he said.

Tristan Taylor's brow furrowed. "What's wrong with Serenity?" he asked, his dark eyes flashing. He quickly raised his hand to check his hair. Yes, the point was still there. (heehee)

"I dunno. See, she hasn' really been talkin' ta me."

Tea Gardener exchanged a worried glance with Mai Valentine. Yugi Mouto was silent, but his purple eyes were downcast and full of worry.

Everyone's eyes jumped to the door as it opened and Serenity stepped inside. She looked so frightened, but an alien fire flared in her eyes, and her face was set.

She walked slowly in the chair opposite Joey, ignoring the others in the room. She was followed by none other than Seto Kaiba. Joey rose quickly.

"Get the hell outta my house, Kaiba." He pointed to the door.

"No, Joey." Her brother was surprised at the power enforced in her voice. "I invited him. I want him to stay."

"Serenity! We're talking about Seto Kaiba!"

"Joey, we have something else we need to talk about first." Her tone was monotonous and she hadn't met his eye yet. "And you're not going to like it. Please sit down, Joey."

Joey sat, staring at his sister. Every gaze was on her as she sank into the chair opposite him. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Joey," she took a breath. "I…I'm p-pregnant, Joey…"

There. She had said it.

He just stared at her, trying to process what she had just told him. His baby sister… He had always protected her, but… now…when he had left her alone momentarily…some had…_gotten_ to her…tricked…maybe even…raped her. But who?

The thought never occurred that it was consensual.

Mai and Tea came to a conclusion quicker than Joey. So did Yugi. He gave Kaiba a questioning glance, to which Kaiba gave no reply.

Joey and Tristan were still pondering it. Joey was beginning to shake from anger, understanding that his sister was no longer innocent; that she had been violated…that she was no longer a girl…she was a woman.

Tristan was just upset it hadn't been him.

"Who?" Joey managed to choke out. "What goddamned bastard did this to you, Serenity?"

"He's not like that Joey," she answered quietly. "And I…I love him…"

Yugi noticed Kaiba's moth twitch, like he was trying not to smile.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Who is it?" Joey stood up. "SERENITY!" He thundered, taking an angry step toward her. Kaiba shifted his weight, prepared to protect her.

She gasped at the maniacal look in his eye, and quickly put the chair between them.

"JOEY! CALM DOWN!" she screamed at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

He suddenly froze and his eyes moved from his sister to the tall brunette next to her. "Kaiba…" his voice was filled with venom.

Seto's expression didn't change, and he held Joey's angry gaze unmercilessly. Joey had finally reached the conclusion of what happened; who it had been:

Kaiba…

"What da fuck did ya do to my sista, Kaiba?" **(Au 1)**

Seto raised a brow. "Excuse me, Wheeler? Having and issue that your sister's old enough to make her own decisions?"

"Her own decisions? Am I really supposed ta believe that she did…_that_ with YOU willingly?" Joey was stepping toward him, fists doubled up. "I'll kill ya, Kaiba! I WILL KILL YA FOR WHAT YA DID TO 'ER!"

"NO!" Serenity exclaimed, stepping between them. "I won't let you hurt him, Joey!"

"So…it was him then?" Joey looked at his sister. He looked like his heart had been stepped on with a golf shoe. "How could ya do that to me, 'Ren? And with 'im…"

Serenity looked away, unable to look at her brother. The others were silent as they watched her. "I…I don't know, Joey, but I'm sorry that you won't accept what happened between Seto and me. But…I-I need him, Joey, like I need you." She pleaded with him, tears coming to her eyes. "I love you, Joey, and I'm going to need you…but I need Seto as well and…" she paused, praying Joey would understand. "And…the baby needs him, Joey."

"Is that so?" Joey held himself high now, looking at his sister with dead fish eyes. "Sure you ain't making it up so you can be with HIM every night?" he spat at her.

She was truly hurt. How could he say that to her? She felt Seto tense behind her. A hot tear ran down her face. How could her accuse her of that? _How could he?_

Serenity burst into tears and ran to her room. Seto gave Joey a disgusted look. "How could you call your own sister a whore?" he asked.

"How can you live with yaself after ya got a sixteen year old girl pregnant?" Joey retorted.

"Because I know I can take care of them."

"Who says I want you around my sista?"

"I could care less what you want, Mutt. I care about Serenity and _our_ baby." He pushed past Joey and went down the hallway to Serenity's room.

Joey watched him as he went into his sister's room. "Who the hell does he think he is?" He turned to Tea and Mai. "Did you know? Did you know what he did to her?"

"No, Joey, we didn't know," Mai answered. "She didn't even tell us." Tea remained silent.

Joey suddenly plopped down and put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Oh, Joey," Mai whispered.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-

* * *

**

Serenity was sprawled on her bed face down, crying her heart out. Seto sat down next to her. He didn't say a word. He didn't say he was sorry. He didn't say 'don't cry.' The tears made only a small imprint on his heart as pity welled up for this woman he had grown to love. The silence was prolonged for several minutes, broken only by Serenity's sobs. Then an idea came to him. He remembered a soft voice and a warm hand.

He began to sing softly as he lightly stroked her hair. His voice was strong and haunting, as it had been that night.

"_Cause you pulled me from my shell  
showed me how to be complete  
it was like a warning bell  
saying 'just admit defeat'.  
And you showed my how to love  
and I thank the stars above,  
that it was then and there  
You stole my heart._"

Serenity's sobbing was slowly subsiding as she began to listen to his soft voice, the song bringing back a better time.

"_And then there was a light in this world,  
The kind I'd never seen before.  
And you were standin' there  
so beautiful to me.  
And I was wonderin'  
why'd it take me so long  
to see that you alone  
could melt me?  
And coming to light I knew  
I loved you_

'_Cause you pulled me from my shell  
showed me how to be complete  
it was like a warning bell  
saying 'just admit defeat'.  
And you showed my how to love  
and I thank the stars above,  
that it was then and there  
You stole my heart..."_

**(Au 2)**

Seto's voice drifted away as he noticed Serenity was no longer sobbing. She sat up and looked at him though red rimmed eyes. He smiled and took her hand. "Come on. I'll take you to dinner."

She hiccupped and nodded. "Okay."

He traced a gentle finger on her face, wiping away her tears. She was still shaking slightly and Seto pulled her close. "It'll be okay. I love you, Serenity. It'll be okay. Everything will be alright."

She nodded and pulled away, willing herself to believe him as she moved toward the closet grabbing a coat before following him down the hallway.

Joey stood up as they walked through the living room.

"Goin' somewhere?" he said, angrily glaring at Seto.

"Yeah," Seto said, holding the door open for Serenity. She walked through quickly, bowing her head unable to bring her self to look at her brother or friends. "Where Serenity isn't going to be ridiculed for her choices."

* * *

**-Later-

* * *

**

As they sat in the limo, Serenity eyed Seto carefully. "Who taught you to sing like that?"

Seto smiled softly. "My mother."

"You're going to make a wonderful father, Seto," Serenity said, her eyes starting to fill with tears again.

"I hope so, Serenity," he put an arm around her and she leaned against him. "For the baby's sake, I really hope so…"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. Okay. And I cut it shorted, because I decided to make it five chapters. Next chapter, the kidlet! Yeahness. But wait, is this a surprise I have hidden up my sleeve? I guess you're gonna have to wait and find out! **Please R&R!**

**Au 1:** That would just about explain what happened…sorry every time I read that it ran through my mind.

**Au 2:** Again, I didn't want to make up another song, so I just did a new verse for the previous song from Chapter Two.


	5. The Birth

**Positive**

Written By:

Setalina Muro

**Summary: **It was the kind of thing that shouldn't have happened. A mistake he made once. But it is one thing that both Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba will never forget. And that's what happens when you find Serenity, Charity, and Hope.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else.

**A/N:** I'm back! Yeahness. Okay after a three week writer's block I finally got around to editing this to put it up for you guys! Lol. So here we are again! Please read and review! Love ya'll bunches!

**To the Reviewers:**

lilxangelxsweetz Thanks for the review(s)! lol. Here's the next chapter!

MistressMoonDemon I'm so glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Maric Good question. But everything Will be peachy, I promise!

Sayiangirl lol. Of course! Thanks for the review!

StormroseDewleaf They sing 'Hill Billies love it in the Hay'. No, they shouldn't be mixed, but I do like 'Like Holy Water'. Yes! Five chapter story! Lol Thanks for the review!

Komo Pineconeseed I think there's a little more fluff in this chapter, but remember this was reposted and only edited. Lol. Thanks for the review!

darkblinds TT you're pushing it… NO! lol Happy ending and abortions aren't happy! The car things was that all tof their friends were there.

Essenity lol. I'm glad you like! pokes Essenity's email bad! Yeah, the long review was 4kbs. lol

Danny'sGhostGirl pondering pondering. Lol. Here's and update! Thanks for the review!

Serenity Meowth Don't really like Tristan much either. I know! Joey was sooo mean!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Birthing

* * *

**

**-Eight moths later-

* * *

**

"You're doing great. Just a little more…"

With a great cry, Serenity gave a final push and fell back on the bed. The sound of crying filled her ears.

"She's okay. She and her sister are both healthy and have quite the lungs…"

"Twins," Serenity chocked out, tears freely falling. She was so glad to be rid of the pain.

"So I heard."

Seto smiled down at her. Her face was covered in sweat and her hair was tousled and strew all around her as she lay in the bed.

A nurse walked up and put one of the babies in her arms.

"I have a baby…" she whispered.

"You have two babies, Love," Seto said.

The nurse brought the other one to her other side.

"Here," she said, handing the baby to Seto. "You get the other one."

He stiffened slightly as the nurse laid her in his arms.

"Relax," the nurse said, instructing him on how to hold the baby. "Support her head. There, that's it."

The little girl in his arms took his breath away. He walked slowly toward Serenity and leaned down by her. "There's your mama," he cooed to her.

"Oh, Seto," Serenity said breathlessly. "She has your eyes."

Seto smiled. "Let's hope that's all she got." Serenity chortled.

"What are we going to name them, Seto?" she asked.

He paused for a moment. "You want…_me_ to pick their names?"

She nodded.

"Okay," he said, pondering. _'They look so much like their mother,'_ he thought. An idea came to him.

"Charity," he nodded at the little girl in Serenity's arms. "And Hope."

"They're beautiful names, Seto," she nodded as the nurse asked the children's names. "Charity Ann Kaiba and Hope Christine Kaiba." She smiled at him. "Why those names, Seto?" she asked quietly.

"Because of you, Serenity. You taught me charity and you gave me hope. When there was no light, you led me from the darkness."

Serenity smiled as her eyes began to close. A nurse came by and took Charity as she fell asleep. "You should…" she yawned widely. "Be a poet…"

Seto smiled as well and handed Hope to a nurse before heading out of the birthing room. He walked into the cafeteria and bought a coffee.

He blew on it gently as he headed back to Serenity's room, but something caught his eye and he turned.

Standing by the window at the maternity ward was a mass of blonde hair that Seto instantly recognized.

"Joey," he said forcefully, walking over to him. Neither he nor Serenity had seen head or tail of Joey since the fight in the apartment when she first told him, and the day after when she moved out.

"Kaiba," Joey said, looking through the window as the nurses brought in his babies. "Um…which one is it?"

"The two on the left," Seto said, pointing through the glass.

"T-two?" Joey asked, looking uncomfortable.

Seto nodded smiling softly as he watched one of them give a husky cry.

"What are their names?"

"Charity and Hope."

"Oh…How's Serenity?"

"She's doing fine according to the doctors."

"That's good…"Joey rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Listen, Kaiba, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Mutt," Seto said, his voice and gaze hardening. "If you have something say, like an apology perhaps, you need to tell Serenity, not me because, frankly, I don't give a damn."

Joey's mouth snapped shut.

"She's missed you a lot," Seto commented nonchalantly after a moment of awkward silence. "The pregnancy's been tough for her. She really wanted your support."

Joey rubbed a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I was such a jackass." He shook his head.

"Well, that's your loss isn't it?" Seto chuckled darkly. "You just missed out on eight months of mood swings, food cravings, and a numb hand." He flexed his left hand, still red from the birth and laughed softly. "She had six months where she ate nothing but garlic and vinegar…and ice cream," he added musingly.

Joey smiled softly. "She never was a picky eater…unless I was cooking."

A nurse walked up to them and tapped Seto on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Miss Wheeler requests your presence."

"So, she's awake is she?" The nurse nodded and waked away. He turned. "Coming, Mutt?" Seto smiled deviously over his shoulder. "You still owe her an apology."

Joey shrugged and followed him.

Serenity was sitting up cooing at one of the babies when Seto walked in.

"You didn't sleep long," he commented, brushing back her hair and kissing her forehead. He ran his hand down the face of the little girl in her arms. "Charity?" he asked. Serenity shook her head.

"You loose. It's Hope."

He moved to pick up Charity, gently handling her head. She let out a small squeak and gurgled at him, blinking.

Joey was amazed at the gentleness Seto displayed with the child. He never would have expected it from him. He knocked softly on the door.

Serenity looked up. "Joey!" Her tired face lit up with joy. Seto smiled and laid the baby back in her crib before leaving the room and closing the door gently behind him.

"Joey! I'm so glad you came!" She moved the baby slightly so that she could hug him. "I've missed you!"

"Yeah," Joey backed up and looked at his sister. She looked so much older now… He shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I've missed you, too, sis."

"Joey…" Serenity paused, looking at him concernedly.

"I'm an absolute jackass."

They heard snickering from outside the door.

"Oh, Joey, it's not your fault…"

"Yeah it is…I abandoned you…"

"But you're here now…"

"To apologize for what I said."

"Joey," Serenity looked on the verge of tears again. "I forgave you the moment you said it. I know you didn't mean it. You were shocked… I was scared, so I ran… He's taken really good care of me, Joey."

Joey sighed. "I knew he could, but I didn't wanna admit it…it was too much like loosing you again…like when mom left." He shook his head sadly. "It was like dis person I hated was taking you away…"

Serenity laughed. "Seto wasn't trying to kidnap me or force me into anything. What happened between us was my choice too…"

Joey sighed again. "I know dat now…I'm sorry." Silence lapsed into the room.

The door opened and Seto peered in. "All finished with the sappy casualties?"

Serenity laughed and threw a pillow at him.

He picked it up and walked across the room, shoving it behind her head again before leaning down and kissing her passionately. Joey made a slight gagging noise behind them.

Seto smirked. Damn, he loved being sadistic to the Mutt.

Joey leaned uncomfortably against the wall when they parted. "So…eh… you two ain't married?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, not yet anyway." She smiled at Seto expectantly and winked. "We will though."

He only laughed, catching on. "We'll see…"

"Ya haf' ta' marry 'er! You got 'er pregnant. Ya really want the munchkins growin' up wiff me?" Joey said.

Seto stiffened and dropped the joke. "I'd rather hell freeze over…"

"Well, I guess ya have ta marry 'er den."

Serenity giggled and held up her left hand so the golden ring on her third finger caught the light. Three diamonds and several emeralds sparkled.

"Oh…" Joey said, a little putout again.

"Don't worry, Joey, Seto is making you, Mokuba, and Yugi his groomsmen."

"Says who?" Seto exclaimed. "Don't I get a say in that?"

Serenity raised a brow. "No." Seto pouted slightly, but she ignored him. Joey grinned. "Tea, Mai, and Ishizu will be the bride's maids."

"Erg, not Ishizu," Seto groaned, slapping his forehead.

"Yes," Serenity replied. "Ishizu."

Her future husband was looking at her with an 'I-would-kill-you-if-you-weren't-the-mother-of-my-children' look on his face.

Joey nodded. "I'm just glad everything is okay now, sis."

Serenity smiled and rocked the baby in her arms and looked at the other sleeping by her bedside. "Me too, Joey, me too…"

* * *

**-Authoress Notes-**

Yeah! Now it's done. I completely rewrote the ending. Hope it was okay. (well I know it was better than the first one...shudders...my writing was pretty bad. When I find a title and a plot, I'll be putting up a sequel, I think.

**Please R&R!**

Thank you all for reading. I hope you all liked it! Thanks to the reviewers! Love you all so much!


End file.
